


And Then There Were Four

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Foursome, IT ME AGAIN, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, back at it again with the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: Yoosung and Saeyoung decide to get freaky, when Zen barges in by accident, and Saeyoung decides to try and convince him to join in. Meanwhile, Saeran's lurking about, but they think they're home alone. What will transpire between them??





	And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> This summary sucks ass I'm so sorry. Anyways, I've been neglecting the MM fandom and I apologize. I'm going to try to be more active, that means writing some more smutty fanfics such as this. This is my first time writing something like this with Zen, I hope it's okay lol. Also, sorry if everyone is a bit OOC, it's been awhile since I've written for them.
> 
> For more of my writings, head over to my blog, @mystic-messenger-sin
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

With MC gone on a business trip with Jumin and Jaehee, Saeyoung and Yoosung were left with just themselves to play with. Which was fine with both of them, though they obviously both appreciated the benefits that came with a woman lover, and there was only one for both of them. There was no way in hell Jaehee would ever date either of them. The only link all of them had to each other was that they were all dating MC, and the RFA, aside from Saeran who just lived with them. Saeyoung and Yoosung were the only ones dating MC that were also dating each other, though Saeyoung's brother was dating Yoosung as well. They all suspected that Zen and Jumin were fucking in secret, but that was just a conspiracy. A likely one, still.

Zen was currently at home, as he didn't have a performance nor a public appearance that day, and nobody ever knew where Saeran was unless he physically made himself known. Saeyoung was sure that Zen wouldn't bother them or even realize what they were doing, and if he did, Saeyoung didn't mind being caught in the act. In fact, he was pretty into that. Yoosung, however, was a bit more reluctant.

"Aren't you worried about Zen?" He was asking. His eyes were wide with apprehension. Seeing him scared or anxious made him look so much cuter than he usually did.

"Are you?" Saeyoung asked, teasingly. He was currently straddling Yoosung, petting the hair framing his face and brushing his cheek all the while, while Yoosung lay on the bed, his cheeks flushed.

"A-a little, what if he comes in?" Yoosung tended to stutter when he was flustered. Saeyoung could feel Yoosung bulging under his thigh. He moved his hips a little, just in the slightest.

"We  _are_ dating, I'm sure he knows that we have sex once in awhile." He replied. He wanted to ease Yoosung's worries so that he could just get to doing the dirty with him. He had told Yoosung that he locked the door to his bedroom, but he really hadn't. If Zen did barge in on them, Saeyoung would be way more excited than he would be embarrassed.

At his words, Yoosung blushed harder. Saeyoung had a sudden urge to kiss him, so he did. To his surprise, Yoosung's hands came up to tangle into his hair. He was kissing him harder. Saeyoung bit Yoosung's lip and earned a shuddered moan from him. Saeyoung smiled and pulled away to lick Yoosung's cheek, then his ear. "You're so hard for me." he whispered. Yoosung whimpered earnestly. Saeyoung breathed heavily against Yoosung's neck. "You're such a good boy." 

Yoosung's hips lifted suddenly, his hands lifted from Saeyoung's hair to find his hips. Saeyoung chuckled and gave Yoosung's lips a light kiss. "Please..." Yoosung breathed against his mouth, his hands were squeezing Saeyoung's hips. Saeyoung knew Yoosung well enough to know what he wanted. "What, you want this?" Saeyoung rhetorically asked, thrusting his hips against Yoosung's bulging crotch at a painfully slow rhythm. If there was anything that got the both of them riled up as much as possible, it was teasing.

Yoosung moaned, digging his fingernails into Saeyoung's hips. Saeyoung grunted in response, sliding his hands up Yoosung's shirt to fondle his warm skin. For the longest time when they first started dating, Yoosung would never be in front of Saeyoung without a shirt. Saeyoung knew that Yoosung felt inadequate where his torso was concerned, especially surrounded by Jumin and Zen. But Saeyoung loved Yoosung's lanky form, and he was more sensitive around the hips, and especially when he played with his soft pink nipples.

"Mhmm... S-saeyoung, take it off." Yoosung gasped. He was talking about his shirt. Saeyoung couldn't help thinking about how far they'd come at times like these, where Yoosung literally begged him to strip him of his clothes.

Saeyoung bunched Yoosung's shirt up in his hands and pushed it up his chest, over his head as Yoosung lifted his arms conveniently. He then leaned down over Yoosung again and nibbled on his collarbone, moving down to his right nipple and biting it.

"Saeyoung!" Yoosung squealed, completely forgetting that he was so scared of Zen coming in. Yoosung was very vocal, Saeyoung knew he couldn't help it, and he loved it.

Saeyoung popped his nipple into his mouth and wet it with his tongue, enjoying the feeling of Yoosung quivering underneath of him. He was most sensitive around his nipples, he could probably cum just from nipple play. Saeyoung thought to himself how he'd like to test that someday.

Saeyoung sat up again, taking in the sight of Yoosung under him. His own erection was already dripping pre-cum, he was so aroused by his submissive. He trailed his hands down Yoosung's hips, bringing his jeans down with them. The sight of Yoosung's underwear soaked in pre-cum was all too exciting for him. He slid Yoosung's jeans down and off of his legs, bringing his hand back up Yoosung's leg and sliding his hand between his thighs,spreading his legs and bringing his own hips between them.

Seeing Yoosung stripped of his clothing, Saeyoung slid his shorts down his hips, his body burning from Yoosung's gaze, watching him intently. He was without a shirt already, as he had been casually gaming before Yoosung came to his room.

Saeyoung heard Yoosung inhale sharply as he stripped himself of his shorts, sliding his boxer briefs down his hips as well. With his erection free, Saeyoung gave himself a few tight strokes, smirking at Yoosung.

Yoosung bit his lip, watching him and moaning under his breath. "Do you like watching me touch myself?" Saeyoung cooed in a wispy voice. Yoosung whined, nodding in response. His hands were tugging at his own underwear, sliding the fabric down his hips in an attempt to free his aching erection. Saeyoung watched him, absentmindedly stroking his fingers up and down the V lines of his lower torso. Yoosung slid his underwear off of his legs, Saeyoung hummed in appreciation. The head was pink and pulsating.

"Touch me." Saeyoung whispered softly. Yoosung blushed hard and nodded. He crept forward, keeping eye contact with Saeyoung all the while. Yoosung rested his chin on Saeyoung's lower stomach, looking up at him with his blushing cheeks, his hands wrapping around him to rest on Saeyoung's hips. Saeyoung tangled his hands into Yoosung's hair, watching with anticipation as Yoosung opened his lips and brought Saeyoung's erection into his mouth. Saeyoung gasped, gripping Yoosung's hair tighter. He felt Yoosung's hands make their way from his hips to his ass, squeezing it tentatively. Saeyoung thrusted his hips to let Yoosung know that it was okay.

Saeyoung suddenly heard the door handle opening. Out of reflex, he pulled Yoosung's face away from him.

"Hey Saeyoung, can you fix the wif-" Zen stopped mid sentence, his face holding a shocked expression as he stared at the position that they were in. Yoosung looked equally as horrified, his face was inches away from Saeyoung's member.

"U-uhm, sorry, I'll leave." Zen said, turning away. Before Saeyoung could think about what he was doing, he lept off the bed to the door, grabbing Zen's wrist that was on the door handle.

"Why the hurry?" He asked, smiling. He was suddenly overwhelmed with an overpowering sexual attraction to Zen, a wild desire for him and to see him fuck his little Yoosung until he couldn't breath. "Why don't you join us?"

Yoosung was looking at him with a perplexed expression, but he wasn't protesting. Saeyoung could see the blush on his cheeks, the look in his eyes. He wanted Zen too. They were both struck with the idea of sharing Zen sexually between the both of them.

"What's wrong with you, Saeyoung?" Zen said, looking rather confused and disgusted. But he couldn't fool Saeyoung. He could pretend that he didn't like guys all he liked, but they all knew that he let Jumin do unspeakable things to him behind their backs. What was the big deal with letting them join the fun?

"C'mon Zen, just join us, we'll go easy on you." Saeyoung cooed, trailing his fingers up Zen's arm. He could see the growing blush across Zen's cheeks. No matter how cool he acted, Saeyoung could see that he was clearly flustered by his offer. Even more interesting, he seemed to maybe be considering it. He hadn't run away yet, even though Saeyoung was standing there, feeling up his arm butt naked.

"Seriously, what are you on?" Zen asked, but his voice was raspier than before, he wasn't meeting Saeyoung's gaze. Saeyoung smirked in triumph, he almost had him. If he just played on his ego, he would surely have him.

Saeyoung leaned in closer, his fingers playing at Zen's ponytail near the base of his neck. "Can you really unleash the beast, Zen?" He said softly. "Prove it, show us." 

Zen let out a huff, pulling his hair from Saeyoung's fingers. But his blush had reached his neck, and Saeyoung knew that he had won. His heart was racing in anticipation. He'd admittedly thought about Zen in this light many times before. "You'll learn not to doubt me, Saeyoung." Zen said, but all Saeyoung could feel was giddy.

Yoosung looked a bit apprehensive, however, Saeyoung noticed that Yoosung had grown even harder since Zen arrived and agreed to join in. Saeyoung guessed that Yoosung was just anxious over Zen's obvious muscular body, he had always been jealous over it. But Saeyoung hoped that he could enjoy it while Zen was here rather than feel insignificant over it.

"Yoosung, come here." Saeyoung instructed, hoping to distract him. "We're gonna try something different."

Yoosung did as instructed, while Zen stood by the bed, having closed the door behind him. Saeyoung squeezed Zen's bicep to get his attention, and also because he'd never actually felt it before and just simply couldn't help himself. "Why don't you take your jacket off?" He suggested with a sly smile, obviously hinting that Zen should rid himself of more than just his jacket. Zen rolled his eyes but didn't protest, bringing his hands to unbotton the buttons of his jacket. Saeyoung took his hands away from Zen's arm, instead bringing them to the bottom buttons of the jacket, grazing his fingers over Zen's lower stomach as he helped unbotton the buttons.

Saeyoung's heart was beating so fast, he could barely contain his excitement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yoosung watching them, close enough to touch, but too awkward to do so. After they had removed Zen's jacket, Saeyoung got straight to Zen's shirt, lifting the fabric over his torso as Zen lifted his arms in collaboration. Saeyoung couldn't help but stare at Zen's muscular frame. His hands found their way to Zen's chest, moving down his torso. 

"You're so sexy." Saeyoung muttered, though he knew it would fuel Zen's ego doing so. He saw Yoosung nod in agreement, slightly shrinking into himself. Saeyoung grinned, getting an idea that he really wanted to see played out.

"Yoosung, would you be a dear and help Zen with his pants?" Saeyoung asked smoothly. Yoosung nodded, coming forward and grasping Zen's zipper with his shaky hands. Saeyoung could tell he was just as excited as he was. Zen's hands were on Yoosung's shoulders, his thumbs moving in circles comfortingly. Yoosung unzipped the zipper and moved his hands to Zen's hips, pulling his pants down his legs. Zen wasn't hard yet, but he was getting there. Saeyoung knew that he and Yoosung had to show him extreme attention in order to get him as aroused as possible.

Saeyoung watched Yoosung, and was surprised to see him put his mouth on the slight bulge in Zen's underwear, his mouth bulging with his tongue as he moved it around Zen's arousal. Zen gasped in response, letting out a low hum. Saeyoung decided to jump on the train, grabbing Zen by the hips and bringing himself closer, attaching his mouth to Zen's in an instantaneous movement. Zen grunted in surprise, but didn't pull away, and Saeyoung could feel Zen moving his hips against Yoosung's mouth below him. Zen's tongue entered his mouth, Saeyoung moaned and moved his hands to trail over the muscles on Zen's back.

Saeyoung suddenly felt motion on his erection. He moaned into Zen's mouth in response, rocking his hips against the feeling. Pulling away from Zen's mouth, a trail of saliva collecting on their tongues, Saeyoung saw that Yoosung was working his mouth on Zen's half erect bulge as well as stroking him off. Saeyoung bumped Yoosung's backside, resulting in Yoosung looking up at him. Saeyoung nodded his head towards the bed, while pushing his hands on Zen's chest in the direction of the bed. Zen gets the hint, backing up to slowly lay himself on the bed. Saeyoung climbed on top of Zen, settling his hips on top of Zen's chest, bringing his lips to Zen's neck and sucking harshly. Zen moaned, his hands going to Saeyoung's hips and resting there. Yoosung rested himself between Zen's legs, tugging his underwear down his hips.

"Wow." Saeyoung heard Yoosung breath, presuming that he was responding to Zen's exposed erection. Saeyoung couldn't help but take a peak, and was immediately impressed with what he saw. The course, curly hair going from just above his member to his lower stomach was very light grey, almost white, just as his hair was. Saeyoung had most definitely thought about it before, especially knowing that Yoosung's hair was blonde while everything below was a very dark brown.

Zen's hips suddenly thrusted upward as he let out a soft, surprised sounding moan. Yoosung had a little more than half of his length in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked, while he used his palm to work what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Saeyoung let out a soft, hot puff of air against Zen's neck, continuing to bite the soft skin while Yoosung got to work sucking Zen off.

Saeyoung worked his way down to Zen's collarbones, finding his way down to his nipple, and giving a strong bite. Zen let out a cry, and Saeyoung swiftly brought his lips to Zen's to silence him, forcing his tongue into his mouth and tugging on his lip harshly. 

Saeyoung knew that if he and Yoosung worked Zen enough, he would get so aroused that eventually, he wouldn't be able to control himself and the beast would be unleashed. There was nothing Saeyoung wanted more in that moment than to have Zen fuck him absolutely senseless. 

Saeyoung looked up at Zen for a moment, seeing the albino writhing underneath him, his breaths coming out heavy and labored. He could see the bruises that he had left all over Zen's neck and chest, and thought in satisfaction that there was no way he would be able to hide what Saeyoung had done to him. He felt Zen continue to rock his hips against his body, and as he went back to biting a trail down Zen's lower stomach, he felt Zen harshly grab his hips. It was time for the beast.

Saeyoung leaned forward, biting Zen's ear as he whispered to him; "Fuck me, Zen." 

Zen let out a growl and sat up with both Saeyoung and Yoosung still on top of him. Yoosung slid off of him and looked at Saeyoung with a questioning look, wondering what would be coming next. Before Saeyoung could say anything, Zen had him bent over, and was towering over him. Yoosung watched with wide eyes, casually stroking his aching erection. Saeyoung could feel Zen fumbling against his backside, and he felt the saliva Zen spit on his ass, rubbing it into his entrance hurriedly. Saeyoung rocked his hips, bringing his ass closer to Zen, whimpering in want. Zen grabbed his hips, and Saeyoung let out a loud gasp as he felt Zen push into him greedily. 

"S-shit!" Saeyoung hissed, biting his lip as Zen continued to move against him. Saeyoung looked at Yoosung, and by the way Yoosung was stroking himself ever faster, he could tell that he loved watching his partner at the mercy of another man, bent over and brutally fucked right in front of him. Saeyoung had to admit, it was hot to him to have Yoosung watching.

"Yoosung, l-let me suck you off." Saeyoung tried to say, Zen thrusting into him making him struggle to think coherent thoughts enough to form a sentence. Yoosung understood, though, and casually made his way to Saeyoung's face. Saeyoung lifted his arm to grab Yoosung's erection, shoving his entire length into his mouth just as Zen thrusted his body forward. He gagged, grabbing a hold of Yoosung's hip with one hand as Zen's harsh thrusts allowed him to be facefucked by Yoosung. Yoosung's eyes were glazed as he watched Saeyoung continually gag on him. 

Saeyoung could hear Zen grunting behind him with every thrust. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping and Saeyoung's gagging. Saeyoung wanted to tell Zen that he hoped his tight hole was satisfying his monster cock, but his mouth was full and he couldn't speak. Zen's member was filling him absolutely, hitting the end of his prostate over and over. It was like he didn't need to try, and Saeyoung knew that he didn't, he was already long enough to meet his sweet spot without much of any struggle.

"Aahh-ah..." Yoosung sighed, biting his lip, his hands tangled in Saeyoung's hair. Saeyoung felt his head buzzing, he felt so close to cumming, at this rate he was sure his ass would be bruised to high heaven. He knew Yoosung was close too. He wasn't all that sure about Zen. He just needed Yoosung to cum in his mouth, Zen to cum inside of him, preferably at the same time, but beggars couldn't be choosers. It couldn't be long now, he just needed it soon... 

"Oh well, lookie here." A voice sounded from the door. Saeyoung felt Zen freeze behind him, and he whined softly at the loss of Zen's thrusting, he was so close. He glanced over at the door, seeing his brother standing there watching them.

"S-Saeran." Yoosung stuttered out, his cheeks dusted red. He was most likely embarrassed to be caught in a threesome by his partner. Zen was glaring at Saeran, unsure of what to do. They all knew that Saeran would never let them live this moment down now that they had been caught, and they probably wouldn't be able to continue either, which got Saeyoung fuming, though he couldn't say anything because Yoosung's erection was still in his mouth. He let off a little, giving Yoosung's head a harsh suck to remind him of him.

"Mhmm!" Yoosung gasped, grasping Saeyoung's hair, before looking back over at Saeran with a guilty look on his face, his blush reaching the tips of his ears.

"Don't worry, Yoosung, I'm not at all bothered by the sight of my brother with your dick in his mouth." Saeran said. Even a comment as vulgar as that got Saeyoung to blush. He and his brother really were similar as far as their sexual desires were concerned, not that Saeyoung had thought about that before now.

"But I'm offended that I wasn't invited." Saeran continued, stepping closer to the bed. "I've always wanted to watch you between other people." He was speaking to Yoosung, coming closer to lift Yoosung's chin, bringing his face closer to his. 

Yoosung was quivering, but Saeyoung knew it was because Saeran's dirty talk was making him even more excited. If Saeyoung could just get one of his partners to cum inside him in some way, he would feel better. He took the chance where Yoosung was already excited, and he went down further on Yoosung once more, sucking hard as he moved up and down repetitively.

Yoosung let out a cry as Saeyoung felt his warm seed fill his mouth. Gagging, Saeyoung pulled away and licked his lips, tasting his precious Yoosung as he swallowed as much as he could. He wiggled his hips up against Zen, whining in need.

"Oh, no." Saeran said to him, a sly smirk on his face. "The best orgasm is when you have to beg for it, right Yoosung?"

Yoosung blushed even darker at this, his eyes glancing at Saeyoung uncertainly. Even though Saeyoung was certain he could guess what kind of kinky shit his brother was into based off his time in Minteye, he didn't really want to practice waiting for an orgasm just now, not when he was so close. He could feel Zen inside him, unmoving, it was making him desperate.

"Come now, Saeyoung, stop being so stubborn." Saeran said. Saeyoung pouted as he felt Zen moving out of him. Clearly, Zen was intrigued by what his twin was hinting at, which was even more frustrating. Saeyoung huffed in frustration, though he wasn't as unwilling to let Saeran join their threesome as he should have been.

Saeran smirked at him. "Good, I'll be right back, don't start again without me." He said, walking out of the room. A moment later, he came back with several feet of rope and one pair of hadcuffs.

"I'm not into that." Zen said upon seeing the newly brought items. Saeyoung could only doubt that, because you couldn't  _not_ be into it if you were fucking Jumin.

"It's not for you." Saeran reassured. He stepped towards Yoosung, his gaze set on the blonde. "Come here." He ordered. Yoosung obeyed immediately, offering his hands to Saeran. Clearly, they had done this before. Saeran placed the handcuffs over Yoosung's wrists, picking up the rope he had brought and begun to wrap it around Yoosung's body in various knots. Then, using a hook on the ceiling, Saeran hung the tied Yoosung from the hook, so he was hanging midair, his feet were tied together so his legs were spread apart, his arms behind his back. 

"I want you" Saeran pointed to Saeyoung "to fuck him. And you" he pointed to Zen "to fuck his mouth. Okay?" 

Saeyoung expected Zen to protest, but nothing of the sort came. Instead, Zen stood up and made his way over to the hanging Yoosung. Saeyoung followed suit, still frustrated that he hadn't been able to orgasm. 

Yoosung was hanging at waist length, so inserting his erection into Yoosung's entrance was not much of a struggle. Saeyoung was not at all concerned about the fact that his brother was watching him fuck his boyfriend naked. If anything, the fact that he was watching made it all the more exciting.

Saeyoung watched Zen breathe in sharply as Yoosung took him into his mouth, immediately sucking. Saeyoung began thrusting into Yoosung, making eye contact with Zen as Zen adjusted his own thrusting to be in time with Saeyoung's. The two men began fucking Yoosung from both ends in rhythm while Saeran watched not far away. Saeyoung glanced at his brother, to see that he was stepping out of his pants, the tent in his underwear undeniable as he watched his boyfriend being fucked. He didn't attempt to touch himself, however. His bulge was growing, yet he fought his urge to relieve himself.

Saeyoung grasped Yoosung's hips in an attempt to keep him from swinging away on the rope, the unstable position of gravity was making Yoosung clench his entrance around Saeyoung."F-fuck, Yoosung." Saeyoung gasped, thrusting as hard as he possibly could. Yoosung cried out around Zen, making his voice muffled. Because Zen was so undeniably long, Yoosung couldn't fit the entire thing into his mouth, and he was gagging every time Zen thrust into his mouth, drool pooling down his chin. 

Yoosung was moaning with labored breaks from both men thrusting into him, his erection was dripping precum, his entire body was shaking. Saeyoung could tell that he was close, as was he, and judging by the fast grunts of breath from Zen, he was too.

"Cum inside him." Saeran said to both of them. Saeyoung thrust harder and faster, making Yoosung cry out, his own quivering orgasm taking over him. Zen let out a high moan, and Saeyoung heard Yoosung gargle and choke on Zen's cum. Saeyoung rode out his own orgasm, his thrusts getting sloppy before he spurted inside of Yoosung. His legs felt like jello, he could barely stand up, he pulled out of Yoosung and saw his cum leaking out of his entrance.

"Yoosunngg~" Saeran cooed, stepping closer to Yoosung and grabbing his hair harshly. Saeyoung was surprised to see Yoosung treated so harshly, yet he could see that Yoosung obviously enjoyed the treatment. "You know you're not done yet, right?"

"Y-yes." Yoosung gasped. Saeran nodded in response, bringing his pelvis close to Yoosung's face. "Take these off." He ordered. Yoosung obeyed, using his teeth to drag Saeran's underwear down his hips, Saeran's erection springing free. Saeran grabbed it and smacked it against Yoosung's face a few times, before shoving it into Yoosung's mouth. "Make it wet." After a few moments, Saeran retracted his member dripping with Yoosung's saliva.

"Since you want him to fuck you so bad," Saeran said to Saeyoung, referring to Zen "You facefuck our darling Yoosung while he fucks you." 

Saeyoung had no protest to this at all, but Yoosung seemed to.

"Saeran, I'm tired... please let me down." Yoosung whined. Saeran looked at him sharply, tugging his hair so that he was forced to look up at him. "You're not done, Yoosung. We're not done fucking you. You're ours to use until we're bored of you, understand?" 

Yoosung nodded and said no more. Saeyoung was concerned about Yoosung's well being, until he saw that Yoosung was hard once again. This treatment turned him on, he may have been tired, but he would have hung up there and been fucked for as long as Saeran said that he had to.

 Normally, Saeyoung would have fully expected Zen to protest to Saeran taking charge like this, especially when it came to who he could fuck and how, but Zen said nothing and just looked at Saeyoung, expectedly. His scarlet eyes were glazed with lust, it didn't take Saeyoung looking down to know Zen was still ready to go. The beast wouldn't go back into hiding that easily, after all.

Zen narrowed his eyes, they were in an intense staring contest. Saeyoung thought he might know what Zen was saying, telepathically. He was ordering him to submit to him, like a beast and his prey. Saeyoung couldn't help staring back, captivated, his mind rallying all it's internal snapshots of the way Zen was looking at him. He'd never been under anybody's stare like this before. He shivered, goosebumps forming as he thought about just what this man would do to him, how sore he'd be the next morning. He would gladly submit to him until there was nothing left of him to surrender, Zen could take it all, he had free range to look at him with as much greed as he so wanted.

Saeyoung walked towards Zen in a trance, captivated by his eyes staring at him so intently. He wanted to see how far he could go. He leaned forward, trapping Zen in a kiss. Before Zen could physically respond to him, he bit his lip hard. Zen's response was a sharp intake of breath, grabbing Saeyoung's shoulders tightly, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He couldn't escape. Saeyoung could feel his cheeks heat up with colour, his eyes were having trouble staying open. He wanted Zen to kiss him until his lips lost all feeling, he wanted him to bite him so hard and all over so he couldn't even touch himself without it hurting, he wanted-

He was suddenly forced away, spun around harshly by the hips. He yelped in surprise, grabbing hold of the only thing he saw available to keep his balance. He was grasping the rope that Yoosung was hanging from with both hands. He could see his brother directly across from him, teasing Yoosung with his erection, slapping it over his ass, bringing it close to his entrance while never granting what Yoosung craved, all the while Yoosung was gasping and begging for it.

His attentiveness was soon interrupted. From behind him, he could feel Zen leaning against him, he was so heavy on his back that it was painful, so it felt that much better when he began sliding himself into him. Saeyoung could feel Zen's abs against his back, his chest heaving and sticky with sweat against him. When Zen began to move in and out of him, he could feel the leftovers from his previous release sliding against the side of his butt cheek, acting as a slightly ineffective form of lubrication. 

Zen began to move faster. Saeyoung braced himself on the rope. He couldn't keep his eyes open, so he could only guess if Saeran had actually given it to Yoosung yet. Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation on his member. He whined, looking down to see Yoosung was attempting to get it into his mouth without the use of his hands. His mouth was open wide, his eyes narrowed in concentration, until suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth mimicked the shape of the letter O. His body thrust forward, and it was then that Saeyoung knew Saeran had decided to end Yoosung's teasing.

"Is he using his mouth yet?" Saeran asked him. Saeyoung shook his head honestly, though he could barely think about simple discussion when Zen was behind him, banging him so hard. The way of which his thighs hit Saeyoung's backside had the strength of a punishment paddle. 

There was a loud slap and a strangled scream from Yoosung. Saeyoung watched as Yoosung was thrust forward harshly by Saeran's hips. "Open your whore little mouth." He ordered. Yoosung obeyed, opening his mouth wide once again, but the way in which Saeran was thrusting him was pushing him in different directions at once, making it hard to get even the head into his mouth. Saeyoung brought one hand from the rope he was holding to tangle into Yoosung's hair, forcing his head towards him and his mouth onto his erection. 

The moment Yoosung took him into his mouth, he thought he might just die of overstimulation. His hand was white from gripping the rope so hard, his palms raw from the rough material. He felt Yoosung began to suck on him, but then Saeran began to thrust even harder than he had been before, causing Yoosung to gasp and moan and lose his grip his lips had on Saeyoung's member. He hurriedly regained position, lest he be punished by Saeran, and began sucking as his body was pushed forward and back, the tip hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. Yoosung came back up, the shaft grazing the sides of his teeth as he did so. Saeyoung hissed in pleasure, gripping Yoosung's hair tighter.

Saeyoung felt Zen's warm breath on his neck, panting as he dug his fingernails into Saeyoung's lower hips. He cried out with closed lips, just as Zen began simultaneously biting and sucking on one part of his neck, focusing on only one spot so the aching pain was almost unbearable. Saeyoung thought his blood vessels might explode and his neck might turn out black instead of dark purple.

One of Zen's hands came up to grab Saeyoung's hair and tug hard. His neck bent backwards as he let out a loud gasp, nearly gurgling his excitement that Zen had his scalp at his mercy while banging him from behind. Zen was hitting his prostate every thrust, his legs felt like jelly, at this point he was using Yoosung's hair to hold himself up. Yoosung wasn't even sucking him off anymore, his mouth was hanging open as he was abused like an old ragdoll over and over again, Saeyoung's member was just hitting deep down into his throat each time.

Saeyoung felt Yoosung choke on him as he screamed, his eyelids struggling to keep themselves open as his orgasm trickled to the floor beneath him. "Already?" Saeran asked, amused, continuing to thrust his hardest into him while Yoosung was at his most sensitive. Yoosung cried out, only for it to be interrupted mid cry by Saeyoung's semen spilling down his throat.

Noticing Saeyoung's orgasm, Zen began to pull out. Saeyoung quickly came back from his high and turned his body around, grabbing Zen's arm. "Come inside me." He said with certainty. Zen grabbed Saeyoung's hair and twisted his head around again, slamming back inside of him. Saeyoung gasped, clenching his walls around Zen. In a matter of moments, he felt his seed spill inside of him, making him release a happy sigh as Zen then pulled out, giving Saeyoung's hair one last harsh tug.

Saeyoung looked over to see his brother smacking Yoosung in the face with his erection, stroking it hurriedly in the same instance. Within a few seconds, he was cumming all over Yoosung's face, Yoosung's mouth hung open to catch it, though Saeyoung could see his own release dripping from the top of Yoosung's mouth.

Saeyoung collapsed on the bed, which just happened to have Zen lying on it, so he ended up resting up against his torso. He watched as his brother proceeded to untie the ropes around Yoosung, Yoosung's throat still bobbing from swallowing all that was deposited inside his mouth. Once the ropes around him were untied, he all but flopped onto the bed on top of Saeyoung. Saeyoung began to pet his hair as he laid his head on his inner thigh, figuring that he deserved some very intricate aftercare.

Zen was panting underneath of him. When he turned his head to look over at him, his eyes were losing their glazed layer, and his lips were parted just slightly, puffs of air ruffling the back of his neck. Saeyoung thought about kissing him again, but he figured that that moment was probably gone. He opted to lay a chaste kiss on his shoulder instead. Not sticking around to see how Zen reacted, he swiftly turned his head to look back at Yoosung, who was now drifting off on his pillow that he made from Saeyoung's thigh. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms entrapping him, wrapping around his waist. He timidly turned his head to look at Zen again, only to see that his eyes were closed, but the ghost of a smirk was on his lips.

Clearly, he liked to cuddle.

Just as Saeyoung thought he might drift off in a warm tangle of body produced cuddle puddle, he saw his brother carrying his jeans as he padded out the door. He didn't bother to ask why he wouldn't stay, he already knew what he would say. 

Just as Saeyoung drifted off to sleep, he failed to see Saeran returning with a blanket from his bed, quietly crawling up next to Yoosung as he cascaded the blanket over himself. Yoosung's arms stretched out as he felt a presence in his sleep, attaching himself to Saeran's torso and snuggling in tight. Saeran shrugged his shoulders and obeyed Yoosung's unconscious request, letting the soft breathing of the three other men lull him into sleep. 


End file.
